Le chant des Moineaux
by Haulz
Summary: L'histoire d'amour de deux adolescentes un peu perdues, hésitantes, qui ne savent pas où elles veulent aller. Tout ce qu'elles savent, c'est qu'elles veulent être ensemble. (LL/OC)
1. Eins

**Avertissement :** Dans la vie, on naît, on meurt, et entre les deux, il se passe des trucs. Dans la vie de Luna Lovegood, selon l'auteure - moi -, elle tombe amoureuse. D'une fille. Si ce concept vous révulse, vous ne pourrez pas arguer que je ne vous ai pas prévenu.

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est le personnage d'Abigail Rosenbach ainsi que l'intrigue.

 **Note :** « Le chant des Moineaux », nommé ainsi parce que j'en avais envie, est mon premier écrit sur Fanfiction. N'étant pas fidélisée au site depuis le temps de la Conception originelle, je pourrais faire quelques écarts. Les chapitres ne seront pas postés à intervalles réguliers, navrée.

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

* * *

Dream by Imagine Dragons.

* * *

« Quand tu es petit, tu crois que l'amour est blanc. Papa, maman.

Tu grandis. Tu apprends qu'il y a l'opposé. Parfois, c'est noir. Deux papas, deux mamans.

Au fil du temps, tu remarques les nuances de gris. J'aime les filles et j'aime les garçons, je n'aime personne, j'aime la personne.

Mais en réalité, l'amour est multicolore. J'aime. On ne définit pas, on ressent. Ce n'est pas explicable, c'est comme ça. » _M. que j'embrasse très fort  
_

* * *

« Ce n'est pas un signe de bonne santé mentale d'être bien adapté à une société malade » Jiddu Krishnamurti

* * *

Mardi 3 Septembre 1996

La guerre approchait, personne ne pouvait le nier, pas même le pire des imbéciles. Depuis que Fudge lui-même avait reconnu le retour de Voldemort l'an dernier et avait abdiqué pour laisser sa place de Ministre de la Magie à Scrimgeour, le monde sorcier était plongé dans les ténèbres et la peur constante. Les morts et les agressions inexplicables s'enchaînaient, et plus que jamais, tout le monde se sentait en danger. Certains parents avaient même refusé de laisser leurs enfants retourner à Poudlard. Ils préféraient les cloîtrer chez eux, tentant ainsi de garantir leur sécurité comme ils le pouvaient.

Mais personne n'était en sécurité. Que ce soit dans l'école de sorciers ou chez eux, Voldemort pouvait agir d'un moment à l'autre. Idiots sont ceux qui tentent de se le cacher. Il faut vivre avec l'angoisse et le fait inéluctable qu'on peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre, point barre. La guerre est terrible, perverse, destructrice, c'est une horreur sans nom, et elle laissera des traces, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle tuera, fera bon nombre de victimes, elle terrorisera, elle fera souffrir, et à la fin seulement, elle mourra avec ceux qu'elle aura tués. Pour l'instant, Poudlard ne subissait ni assauts ni meurtres, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. D'un jour à l'autre, Voldemort débarquerait en furie pour assassiner l'Élu et tous ceux qui se trouveront sur son chemin. D'en ce qu'en disaient les rumeurs qui couraient dans les couloirs de l'école, du moins.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, les élèves tentaient de profiter comme ils le pouvaient de la sérénité et du traître calme qui régnait au sein de Poudlard tant que c'était encore possible. Les cours avaient lieu, les retenues aussi, les examens n'étaient pas annulés, Harry et Malfoy se haïssaient plus que jamais, Ron faisait intoxications sur intoxications de Chocogrenouilles, Hermione avait le nez plongé dans ses bouquins même endormie et Luna Lovegood voyait des Nargoles partout où elle passait. Même les professeurs faisaient semblant que tout allait bien, c'est pour vous dire. Non, vraiment, en apparence, tout était normal autant que la normalité pouvait exister dans cette école.

En fait, le seul changement notable en ce début Septembre 1996 était l'arrivée d'une élève répartie à Serpentard à la beauté époustouflante. Son aura dévastatrice avait le don de charmer tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur elle, et elle en profitait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Il se dégageait d'elle une beauté froide, presque malsaine, et son air hautain ne faisait que renforcer le charme qui émanait d'elle. C'était le fruit défendu, c'était la chaleur glacée, c'était tout ce qu'on pouvait imaginer de mieux. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient la plupart du temps rehaussés en un chignon parfait, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa beauté, ses yeux verts menthes pénétraient ses interlocuteurs en les déstabilisant, et elle n'avait pas besoin d'être particulièrement grande pour être intimidante. Fière comme un paon, elle gardait toujours la tête haute, sa voix était grave et envoûtante, elle collait parfaitement à son physique. C'était le genre de personne qui possédait tellement de charme que ça en devenait rabaissant, humiliant et détestable. On se sentait privilégié quand elle daignait vous jeter un regard, on avait l'impression d'être intéressant quand elle vous adressait la parole, et sans avoir besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, elle avait été perçue comme grande reine de Poudlard. De quoi vous donner envie de lui mettre trois claques, à cette peste.

Il ne fallut que quelques heures pour que tout le château soit au courant de l'arrivée de cette nouvelle élève à l'air divin. Tout le château.. ou presque. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui n'était jamais au courant des rumeurs qui se propageaient — et c'était probablement dû au fait qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal —, c'était Luna Lovegood. La cinquième année de Serdaigle semblait parfaitement indifférente à cette arrivée pourtant remarquée, et même Ginny Weasley, sa plus fidèle amie, n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de la lui mentionner. Après tout, elle se rendrait vite compte par elle-même que tous les garçons de l'école n'avaient que le nom de la nouvelle Serpentard à la bouche.

Luna Lovegood, donc, parcourait les multiples couloirs de Poudlard accompagnée de son air rêveur, sifflotant légèrement l'air d'une musique inconnue de tous. Ah, il fallait bien dire que Luna, c'était un phénomène pas comme les autres. Elle se fichait des regards des autres comme de connaître la couleur du premier caleçon de Rogue. Elle enchaînait les critiques et les regards suspicieux, mais ça ne l'atteignait pas. C'était une fille à l'imagination démesurée qui vivait dans son monde, et ça semblait suffire à la rendre heureuse. Mais quand on apprenait la connaître, on pouvait se rendre compte que ce n'était pas qu'une fille marginale et mutique, elle savait être drôle à sa façon et bavarde. En fait, Luna se révélait être d'une compagnie plutôt agréable quand on prenait la peine de s'intéresser à elle. Elle était donc en train de trottiner gaiement vers une destination qui n'existait peut-être même pas quand elle sentit qu'elle venait de bousculer quelqu'un.

— Tiens, salut Luna, fit Harry en lui souriant, n'en voulant apparemment pas à la Serdaigle de lui avoir rentré dedans.

— Salut, répondit-elle avec un sourire encore plus grand. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

— Bah.. On allait manger, s'enquit Ron en répondant à la place de Harry, laissant clairement paraître son étonnement face à sa question plutôt saugrenue. Tu.. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

— Oui, je veux bien. J'y allais aussi, de toute façon, fit Luna avec un sourire radieux, tout en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille, laissant ainsi clairement apparaître ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis.

Aucun des trois Gryffondor ne jugea utile de lui mentionner qu'elle marchait dans le chemin opposé à la Grande Salle quelques secondes plus tôt. Seule Hermione haussa un sourcil étonné.

— Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? reprit la Serdaigle.

Il fallut quelques secondes de réflexion au trio pour que l'un d'eux comprenne de qui elle parlait. La nouvelle élève venait de passer sans leur accorder un seul regard.

— Abigail. Abigail Rosenbach, à Serpentard, répondit Hermione en observant attentivement la réaction de Luna. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la blonde de demander le prénom des autres. D'habitude, ça lui passait bien au-dessus, c'est à peine si elle avait conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule.

— Elle est jolie, dit simplement Luna.

C'était énoncé comme un simple fait, une vérité éclatante, comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde. Il n'y avait aucun sous-entendu, la Serdaigle avait toujours eu pour manie de dire ce qu'elle pensait sans passer par quatre chemins. Elle ne s'était peut-être même pas rendue compte du froid qu'elle venait de jeter dans le petit groupe par cette simple remarque. Un lourd silence s'installa avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne la parole.

— Ses parents sont Mangemorts, je crois.

— Comment tu le sais ?, s'enquit Luna, plus curieuse qu'autre chose.

Le malaise semblait s'amplifier, et tout le monde, à part Luna, cherchait quelque chose à dire pour changer de sujet. Si la Serdaigle était pourtant quelqu'un de remarquablement intelligent, elle avait aussi le don de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas quand il ne fallait pas, et elle venait de faire la démonstration de ce talent une fois de plus.

— On le sait, c'est tout, coupa Ron alors que la brunette allait ouvrir la bouche pour fournir de plus amples informations.

Luna haussa les épaules et le petit groupe reprit le chemin de la Grande Salle en silence. La Serdaigle arborait à nouveau son air rêveur habituel tandis que les trois Gryffondor se jetaient des regards inquiets. Pourquoi est-ce que la Serdaigle s'intéressait-elle tant à cette fille ? En temps normal, elle n'aurait même pas fait attention à elle. Son comportement était pour le moins étrange, et ils n'arrivaient pas à se l'expliquer.

Tandis qu'ils venaient de passer les portes immenses pour entrer dans la Grande Salle somptueuse, dont les quatre tables étaient recouvertes de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres, Luna posa une énième question, pour le plus grand agacement de ses amis.

— Ça vous dérange tant que ça, que ses parents soient Mangemorts ?

Harry poussa un petit soupir et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux décoiffés avant de répondre.

— Oui Luna, ça nous dérange tant que ça. Et si ses parents sont Mangemorts, elle le deviendra probablement aussi.

Hermione lui jeta un regard réprobateur, mais ne elle ne l'interrompit pas. Même si elle n'aimait pas qu'il accuse des gens dont on n'avait aucune preuve de leur culpabilité, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas non plus totalement tort. Il y avait effectivement de grandes chances pour que cette fille suive la trace de ses parents et devienne Mangemort à son tour. Enfin, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne serait pas de leur côté quand la guerre éclaterait, et Hermione n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour ne pas l'aimer.

— C'est pas quelqu'un de bien, et elle ne devrait même pas avoir reçu l'autorisation de venir à Poudlard. Elle sera du côté de Voldemort pendant la guerre, alors effectivement, on ne l'aime pas beaucoup, conclut-il avec un autre soupir las.

— Tu as raison, Harry, répondit finalement Luna comme si elle était professeure et qu'il venait de répondre correctement à une de ses questions.

Puis elle s'éloigna en direction de la table des Serdaigle, tout en saluant Ginny de la main. Lorsqu'elle fut assise, elle s'empara d'un gâteau au chocolat tout en laissant son regard divaguer sur Abigail Rosenbach qui mangeait élégamment en discutant avec Blaise Zabini.

xxx

— Vous avez vu comment Luna la regardait au dîner ?, murmura Hermione d'un ton inquiet à ses deux amis.

Harry, qui était en train de vérifier si tous les ingrédients dont ils auraient besoin pour la préparation de leur potion étaient bien sur la table, haussa négligemment les épaules.

— Crin de licorne, ok.. Venin de Doxy, c'est juste là.. Où sont les yeux de tritons, Hermione ?

— Harry, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?, fit Hermione, faisant cette fois transparaître de la colère dans sa voix.

Ron, qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme, prit part à la discussion.

— Écoute Hermione, on s'en fiche. C'est Luna, elle n'avait peut-être même pas remarqué qu'elle était en train de la regarder ! Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour rien !, s'exclama-t-il en passant une main dans sa chevelure rousse.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas pour rien Ronald, je m'inquiète du comportement étrange de Luna, elle n'est pas comme ça d'habitude. Et par pitié, essaie de te rendre utile, sinon le professeur Slughorn va retirer des points à Gryffondor !

— Mais où sont ces putains d'yeux de tritons, bordel de..., fit Harry qui paraissait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

— Harry, je les ai déjà mis dans le chaudron, coupa Hermione en jetant un regard en coin à Ron, qui semblait décidé à bouder dans son coin en relisant inutilement les instructions de son livre.

— Dans mon livre, il est écrit qu'il ne faut pas les mettre tout de suite.. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas suivre les conseils du Prince de Sang-Mêlé ? La dernière fois, ça a très bien marché, j'ai même gagné la potion de chance, proposa Harry.

— Non merci. D'ailleurs, tu devrais te débarrasser de ce livre le plus rapidement possible, je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne te servira à rien, si ce n'est à t'apporter des problèmes. C'était un coup de chance, mais il va rapidement t'induire en erreur, n'est-ce pas Ron ?, demanda Hermione en tentant de s'approprier l'approbation de son ami aux cheveux roux, mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas, car toute son attention était concentrée sur la nouvelle arrivante.

— Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ? Et elle se fait même pas engueuler, alors qu'elle arrive avec dix minutes de retard !, s'indigna Ron dont les oreilles devenaient rouges vif.

— Moi non plus, je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'elle soit privilégiée comme ça, lui confia Hermione. Le professeur Slughorn aurait du lui retirer des points, mais au moins, il ne lui en a pas ajouté, contrairement à ce que Rogue aurait fait, conclut-elle avec un petit soupir avant de replonger toute sa concentration dans la préparation de sa potion.

Mais le Gryffondor au sang chaud ne s'était pas calmé pour autant. La vue d'Abigail semblait le faire enrager au plus haut point, et il la regardait dédaigneusement en serrant les poings.

— Franchement, elle aurait au moins pu fai.., reprit-il avant de se faire couper la parole par Hermione.

— Vous pensez que ses parents sont vraiment des Mangemorts ?

— C'est ce que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix disent, donc on n'a pas de raison d'en douter, répondit le roux en haussant les épaules. En plus, elle a une belle tête de Mangemort.

— Ah bon, tu trouves ?, intervint Harry en se désintéressant enfin des ingrédients posés sur la table pour fixer Abigail à son tour.

— Bah ouais.. Le menton pointu et tout.., s'expliqua Ron en faisant de grands gestes pour se donner contenance.

— C'est bon, vous avez fini de l'accuser de Mangemort juste à cause de son physique ?, coupa Hermione, énervée. On peut se concentrer sur la potion ?

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard étonné puis retournèrent à leurs tâches respectives.

xxx

Depuis ce midi, la tête de Luna était remplie des images d'Abigail Rosenbach. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi ça commençait à tourner en obsession, mais ça ne la préoccupait pas plus que ça. Enfin, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était, et de loin, l'élève la plus jolie de Poudlard. Luna se demandait comment elle faisait pour n'avoir aucune imperfection physiquement, car c'était loin d'être son propre cas. Bien sûr, elle était parfaitement au courant qu'elle ne prenait pas vraiment soin d'elle, mais quand même, la différence était choquante.

Ça l'avait dérangée que Harry, Ron et Hermione lui affirment que c'était quelqu'un de mauvais, et même qu'elle était sûrement vouée à être Mangemort. Elle aurait bien voulu sympathiser avec elle, il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à ça, c'était comme ça. Elle dégageait une aura que Luna ne pouvait tout simplement pas ignorer. D'ailleurs, c'était bien la première fois que la Serdaigle souhaitait autant parler à quelqu'un. D'habitude, elle laissait les gens venir à elle, et s'ils ne le faisaient pas, tant pis. Elle savait bien que les gens la trouvaient bizarre et inhabituelle, mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle avait des amis, des vrais, comme Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville, et ça lui suffisait amplement. Elle n'avait jamais voulu s'attirer la sympathie de qui que ce soit jusqu'à maintenant. Là, c'était différent. C'était comme impératif. Ça lui faisait tout drôle.

Abigail était le genre de personne qui avait l'air de porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules, même si elle le cachait remarquablement bien. Les autres voyaient en elle une fille prétentieuse, charmeuse et fourbe, mais Luna pensait qu'elle cachait quelque chose d'autre, que c'était une fille qui avait vécu des choses difficiles. Qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Et, instinctivement, elle savait qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec elle. Qu'Abigail ne lui en voudrait pas d'être un peu bizarre et que le courant allait bien passer entre elles.

C'était tous ces petits détails qui faisait que Luna n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de discuter un peu avec elle, malgré les avertissements de ses amis. De toute façon, elle ne les mettrait en danger pour rien au monde, et s'il s'avérait qu'Abigail était effectivement du mauvais côté, elle changerait d'avis. Mais pour l'instant, aux yeux de Luna, son allure mystérieuse la rendait fascinante, et non pas méchante.

Et puis, d'une certaine manière, elles étaient pareilles. La Serdaigle aussi était jugée sur son physique sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé. Bon, pas de la même manière bien sûr. Si Luna avait été diagnostiquée bizarre, Abigail était la Mangemort canon, mais un jugement restait un jugement, et Abigail les subissait au même titre qu'elle. Devoir supporter qu'on vous colle une étiquette juste comme ça, sans raison, ça demande une force mentale énorme.

Pour une fois, elle ne trottinait pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Seul son éternel air pensif était au rendez-vous, et ses longs cheveux blonds — plutôt sales, d'ailleurs — flottaient allègrement derrière elle.

xxx

Elle détestait ce pays, elle détestait cette école, elle détestait ces élèves, elle détestait cette maison dans laquelle elle avait été affectée. Putain ! En deux mois, sa vie de rêve s'était transformée en un cauchemar dont elle attendait désespérément la fin. Pour commencer, elle avait du quitter l'Allemagne, ce pays qui lui avait tant donné et qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Elle avait grandi en Allemagne, elle y avait passé ses plus belles années. Même enfant unique, Abigail avait toujours eu de quoi s'occuper quand elle était petite. S'amusant avec les nombreux jouets que ses parents lui offraient, elle ne s'ennuyait jamais. Quand elle avait grandi, elle avait commencé à visiter ce magnifique pays qu'était l'Allemagne, elle y avait rencontré ses premiers amours, ses premiers amis. Elle y avait fait ses premières sorties, elle aimait l'ambiance qui régnait là-bas. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait envisagé de déménager autre part qu'en Allemagne. Et pourtant, là voilà qui habitait désormais en Angleterre, avec tous ces gens qui parlaient une langue qui lui donnait la nausée.

Elle avait le mal du pays, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Elle donnerait tout pour se casser d'ici, mais même ses parents qui l'avaient pourtant chouchoutée pendant toute sa vie refusaient d'obéir à ses caprices et de repartir. Apparemment, s'ils avaient déménagé mi-juillet, c'était pour « des affaires importantes ». C'est cela, et Abigail c'était la reine d'Angleterre ? Elle n'était pas stupide, au contraire, et elle savait parfaitement que ses parents s'étaient engagés dans une espèce d'armée de mages noirs dont elle ferait inévitablement bientôt partie.

Mais pour l'instant, elle se fichait pas mal de devenir Mangemort ou pas, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle en voulait énormément à ses parents d'avoir déménagé. Non seulement l'Allemagne lui manquait, mais ses amis aussi. Dans cette école, ils étaient tous pourris jusqu'à la moelle, il y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Des espèces de gosses immatures, bien différents du genre d'élèves qu'on pouvait retrouver dans son ancienne école. Ici, elle avait constamment l'impression d'avoir affaire à des gamins prépubères. Les seules personnes qu'elle pouvait supporter étaient Blaise Zabini et Draco Malfoy. Et encore, elle avait l'impression qu'ils ne s'intéressaient à elle que parce qu'elle était démesurément belle.

Pas qu'Abigail ait un égo surdimensionné d'elle-même et de son physique, mais elle ne se cachait pas le fait que sa beauté était attrayante. Elle savait qu'elle possédait un charme fou qui ferait craquer n'importe quel garçon, et elle en jouait, quand elle habitait encore en Allemagne. Enfin, il fallait croire que même sans qu'elle le fasse exprès, les garçons continuaient à s'intéresser à elle. Quoi qu'il en soit, Blaise et Draco, même s'ils avaient l'air plus respectables que les autres, n'avaient apparemment pas encore compris qu'elle n'était pas qu'une beauté, mais qu'elle possédait aussi un cerveau et qu'elle savait s'en servir.

Car si il y avait quelque chose qu'elle détestait presque autant que cet endroit, c'était bien les gens qui n'avaient pas conscience qu'elle savait faire marcher ses neurones, et que ses capacités intellectuelles n'étaient pas réduites à néant, loin de là. Enfin, pour l'instant, elle se fichait pas mal de ce que pensaient les autres élèves, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était partir d'ici.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Abigail ne remarqua pas qu'une fille blonde, aux cheveux plutôt crasseux, se baladait seule. Et lorsqu'elle revint dans le monde réel, il était trop tard, son épaule avait heurté la sienne.

Ses yeux verts clairs rencontrèrent les iris bleues de l'autre jeune fille, et elle la toisa méchamment pendant quelques secondes avant que celle-ci ne lui adresse la parole.

— Bonjour. Tu t'appelles Abigail Rosenbach, on me l'a dit, fit-elle en lui souriant aimablement.

xxx

Sur Terre, il existe environ sept milliards de personnes. Sept milliards, quand on y pense, ça fait beaucoup. Imaginez mettre cent personnes dans votre maison, elle sera déjà bien remplie. Vingt dans la cuisine, vingt dans le salon, vingt dans la chambre.. Cent personnes, quand on y pense, c'est un grand nombre. Alors imaginez-vous mille personnes. Deux milles. Dix milles. Cent mille. Un million, ça en fait du monde ! Cent millions ! Sept milliards.. Répartis en deux cent pays différents, unis et désunis. Tant de personnes, tant de langues et de cultures différentes.. C'est là que se trouve la vraie richesse de ce bas-monde. Chaque jour, des divorces, des coups de foudre, des disputes.. Chaque jour, des femmes donnent la vie, et d'autres la perdent. Le cycle de la vie est inarrêtable, il continuera encore et toujours d'avancer, avec ou sans vous. La seule chose contre laquelle on ne pourra jamais luter, c'est le temps. Inlassablement, il avance, nous laissant plongés dans nos plus anciens souvenirs. On essaie de se rappeler du bon vieux temps, de la bonne époque où on était heureux et innocents. Mais le meilleur moyen de perdre du temps, c'est d'essayer d'en gagner. Alors sans qu'on s'en rende compte, on commence à avoir des rides, puis des pertes de mémoire. Et personne n'échappera à la seule et unique infaillible règle qui persiste parmi les siècles et les siècles ; le temps nous tuera tous. Même les plus grands personnages n'y ont pas survécu ; César, Einstein, Victor Hugo.. Si même eux n'ont pas su l'arrêter, alors comment nous, pauvres gens, le pourrions-nous ? Non, décidément et définitivement, si vous voulez gagner contre le temps, il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous battre contre lui. Aujourd'hui, deux âmes parmi sept milliards d'autres se sont rencontrées. Aussi insignifiantes qu'elles puissent être, ces personnes se sont trouvées. Personne ne se préoccupera d'elles, parce qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elles fassent exception à la règle. Mais voilà, un lien minuscule vient d'être créé, de s'être ajouté à la liste infinie de tous les autres qui existent déjà dans ce Monde, et elles parcourront leur chemin à deux comme le destin l'avait écrit pour elles.

C'est comme un fil transparent, qui serpente parfois sur le chemin rocailleux, qui foule les pierres dures et froides, qui arpente le vent en rafale et les tornades destructrices, qui plonge dans l'océan pour disparaître sous les vagues brumeuses et violentes de l'eau, qui rencontrera marins et sous-marins, pour enfin continuer à tracer son chemin parmi les mille et uns obstacles. Le fil suivra sa trajectoire, évitera les montagnes et les volcans, traversera le feu déchirant et douloureux, pour enfin arriver à destination. Il s'enroulera comme un enfant qui aurait perdu sa mère, deviendra aussi innocent qu'un poupon, et dès qu'on aura baissé la garde, il sautera et lui déchirera son cœur.


	2. Zwei

Nous flirtons, mais en moins bien. C'est ça, le problème de l'écriture. Tu écris, imagines, deviens introverti. Puis le monde décide d'ouvrir sa gueule béante et de se révéler. Ta vie, c'est ce que t'écris, mais en nul. Je voudrais connaître une Luna, moi.

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez votre lecture !**

* * *

Runaway by Aurora

* * *

« Bien qu'étant une rose des plus ravissantes, trop épineuse elle ne pouvait être cueillie » L'infante du mal

* * *

— Bonjour. Tu t'appelles Abigail Rosenbach, on me l'a dit, fit-elle en lui souriant aimablement.

Abigail dévia son regard vers celle qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Elle plongea son regard menthe dans les iris bleues de l'autre fille. Franchement, il fallait reconnaître qu'elle avait de beaux yeux. Il était facile de se perdre dans ce mélange de couleurs, on aurait dit que la mer avait été déplacée dans ses deux grands yeux globuleux, qui donnaient un air d'étonnement constant à leur propriétaire. Après un moment, Abigail quitta le regard absorbant de celle qui avait interrompu le fil de ses pensées pour la dévisager hautainement, bougeant sa tête de haut en bas en affichant une mine de dégoût.

À part ses yeux, elle n'avait rien de bien intéressant. Sa peau n'avait pas de teint particulier, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient abîmés et il était évident qu'elle ne les entretenait pas comme c'était nécessaire. Sa tenue vestimentaire était tout bonnement.. ridicule. Elle était habillée d'une espèce de robe bleue parsemée de points multicolores et elle portait par-dessus un affreux gilet vert kaki en laine. Une martienne, voilà ce que c'était. Elle venait d'une autre planète que la Terre et elle n'était pas encore au courant du minimum requis pour être présentable, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Abigail aurait juré qu'elle était entrée dans un magasin et qu'elle avait acheté les choses les plus horribles et qui s'accordaient le moins entre elles.

Et la cerise sur le gâteau, c'était ses boucles d'oreilles radis qui pendaient négligemment devant le lobe de son oreille. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Abigail pour qu'elle classe cette fille dans les « gens à interner le plus rapidement possible et à éviter absolument ». Elle ne portait pas une attention vraiment particulière à la réputation qu'elle avait dans cette école, mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus. Cette fille-là n'était tout simplement pas sortable. Elle n'avait aucune dignité, aucun respect pour sa propre personne. C'en était presque triste.

Enfin, s'il y avait bien une qualité qu'Abigail devait lui reconnaître, c'était son courage. D'habitude, les gens ne venaient pas à elle, et elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait. Apparemment, vu les nombreux regards « discrets » de plusieurs élèves qu'elle avait déjà surpris, beaucoup s'intéressaient à elle, mais personne ne lui avait encore adressé la parole, à part quelques personnes de sa maison. Une chose de plus qui rendaient davantage ridicules les élèves de cette école pourrie.

Un court silence s'installa tandis qu'Abigail s'interrogeait pour savoir si elle allait lui répondre ou pas. Ne pas le faire relevait d'un manque de politesse effrayant, mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Paraître civilisée ou pas aux yeux de cette fille était la dernière de ses préoccupations. Elle la toisa dédaigneusement une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

— Quelle perspicacité, répliqua finalement Abigail.

Sa réponse aurait pu se faire plus cinglante, mais elle n'avait pas envie de s'emmerder pour être méchante. Elle laisserait son cynisme naturel faire le travail, cette fois-ci. Ça serait déjà probablement suffisant pour qu'elle la laisse tranquille.

— Et moi, je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, répondit-t-elle sur le même ton enjoué.

Puis, elle leva les yeux pour fixer le plafond avec un petit sourire. Abigail resta de marbre devant cette réaction pour le moins inattendue, et elle dut lutter pour ne pas céder à la tentation de lever la tête pour fixer le plafond à son tour. Elle savait pertinnement qu'il n'y avait rien de spécial au-dessus d'elle, et vouloir vérifier relèverait de la stupidité la plus totale. Non, elle ne l'aurait pas à ce jeu-là. Abigail se força à ne pas suivre le regard de la dénommnée Luna et de continuer à la fixer.

— C'est marrant, continua-t-elle de sa voix empreinte de mystère.

Légèrement irritée, Abigail allait répliquer à cette tarée qu'elles n'avaient sûrement pas le même genre d'humour avant de la contourner et de l'ignorer superbement, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Effectivement, une troisième personne apparut dans le coin du couloir. Ladite personne écarquilla les yeux en apercevant l'étrange duo qui se tenait devant elle. Effectivement, il fallait reconnaître que Ginny Weasley, dernière du nom, ne s'attendait pas à trouver Luna et Abigail seules, dans un couloir désert.

— Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ? questionna la rouquine en désignant la brune d'un coup de menton.

— J'ai un prénom, idiote, intervint Abigail d'une voix cassante.

Et sans attendre une quelconque réaction, elle contourna les deux cruches en prenant bien soin de ne pas les toucher. Ses pas résonnèrent en écho pendant quelques secondes, dans un silence complet. Luna avait encore le regard tourné vers l'angle du couloir où la Serpentard avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt lorsque son amie la ramena à la réalité.

— Madame la reine du monde ne supporte pas que le bas peuple ne l'appelle pas par son beau et ô combien précieux prénom, ricana Ginny, l'énèrvement paraîssant dans sa voix.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça, fit remarquer la Serdaigle sur un ton neutre.

— Peut-être, mais elle l'a cherché, répondit son amie en haussant les épaules. Bon, je te laisse, j'allais me coucher, je suis crevée. À demain.

Luna salua la Gryffondor, avant de s'autoriser un temps de réflexion pour en déduire qu'elle non plus, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'imiter Ginny et d'aller se coucher. Elle fit donc demi-tour pour se rendre dans sa salle commune, levant une deuxième fois la tête au passage pour vérifier que ses chaussures préférées, qu'on lui avait déjà volées, n'étaient pas accrochées au plafond. 

xxx

Elle avançait, lentement, inlassablement, se tortillant, et un sourire mauvais figurait sur son visage, uniquement éclairé par les rayons d'une lune à la tête de lion. La plante verte semblait frétiller d'impatience à l'idée d'enfin rattraper sa proie. Elle susurrait quelques mots incompréhensibles avec délectation, dans une langue que Luna n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle pensait avoir déjà entendu parler cette étrange langue à la sonorité mystérieuse, mais elle ne se savait pas par qui. La plante, en plus d'avancer, semblait grandir, et son sourire malsain se faisait de plus en plus cruel, comme si elle sentait que son but était bientôt atteint. Alors que la plante allait la dévorer, celle-ci changea de forme.

Après plusieurs secondes, Luna put comprendre qu'elle s'était métamorphosée en son père. Il lui tendait le journal en la suppliant de quitter Poudlard et de partir à la recherche des Ronflaks Cornus dès maintenant. Mais Luna n'eut pas le temps de répondre, puisque sa mère arriva dans la pièce, qui devint tout à coup beaucoup plus lumineuse, pour signaler à Xenophilius que Luna ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard, parce qu'elle devait absolument finir ses études. Par contre, elle voulait absolument que Luna change de maison, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout Serdaigle. Elle préférait Gryffondor.

Puis, elle disparut dans une explosion de fumée, laissant son père seul, qui pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes la mort de sa femme. Luna s'approcha de son père pour tenter de le rassurer, mais aussitôt qu'elle eut effleuré son épaule, il disparut, et la pièce changea une nouvelle fois de décor. Désormais, elle se trouvait dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, exactement comme elle était lorsqu'elle avait participé aux réunions de l'AD.

Sur un coussin se trouvaient l'exemplaire du Chicaneur, encore mouillé à cause des larmes de son père, ainsi qu'un faux Gallion qui scintillait plus que jamais. Luna le prit en main avant de ressentir une vive douleur dans sa paume. Par réflexe, elle lâcha le Gallion et s'aperçut qu'elle venait de se brûler au deuxième degré. Pour se soulager, elle courut vers une mare géante qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la Salle-Sur-Demande, mais une fois qu'elle eut plongé sa main dedans, la pièce changea encore une fois d'environnement.

La voilà désormais immergée dans une eau verte et algueuse, plutôt repoussante. Désirant revenir sur la terre ferme, Luna commença à battre des pieds pour aller vers le haut. Mais à mesure qu'elle montait vers ce qu'elle pensait être la surface, la luminosité devenait de plus en plus faible et les poissons de moins en moins présents. On aurait dit qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les abymes de l'océan au lieu d'en sortir. Elle s'arrêta de nager pour réfléchir. Était-ce une bonne idée de continuer à vouloir monter ? Ne devrait-elle pas, au contraire, descendre ? Et d'ailleurs, comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle arrivait parfaitement à respirer sous l'eau ?

Aussitôt que cette pensée eut traversé son esprit, elle eut l'impression de manquer d'air. Ses poumons réclamaient à tout prix de l'oxygène, et Luna commença à paniquer, lorsque, n'en pouvant plus, elle aspira une grande gorgée de l'eau qui se trouvait tout autour d'elle. Réflexe humain tout à fait stupide que d'avaler de l'eau lorsqu'on souhaite inhaler un peu d'oxygène, mais c'était instinctif. Elle commença à tousser, mais d'avantage d'eau s'engouffrait dans sa bouche, et le goût acide du liquide lui donnait des maux de tête, de ventre, elle tentait de cracher mais ça ne faisait qu'empirer son calvaire. Puis elle s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, une demi seconde plus tard, elle se trouvait allongée dans un des lits de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle était seule dans la pièce. Même Mme Pomfresh était absente. Après quelques minutes de silence, elle entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher. Quelqu'un venait lui rendre visite, c'était certain, il n'y avait qu'elle dans l'infirmerie. La personne semblait avec des cheveux blonds, plutôt courts, mais il était encore trop loin pour que Luna puisse distinguer ses traits et découvrir son identité. Il continuait d'avancer.

C'était...

Luna se réveilla en sursaut. 

xxx

 _Mercredi 4 Septembre 1996_

Elle venait d'avaler quelques viennoiseries et se dirigeait désormais vers les serres de Botanique pour assister à son premier cours de la journée, où elle retrouverait Ginny.

Tandis qu'elle marchait, son cerveau était embrouillé. Il y défilait un nombre considérables de pensées et d'images, elle rejouait sans cesse son rêve, tentant de le comprendre. Elle faisait souvent ça, ça l'amusait. Essayer de déchiffrer nos rêves aboutissait toujours à quelque chose de parfaitement absurde, alors Luna aimait bien se tenter à l'expérience. Mais cette fois-ci, ce à quoi elle songeait le plus, c'était le visage de l'inconnu, à la fin. Elle n'avait pas pu voir qui était cette personne. Dommage. Elle aurait bien aimé. C'était quand même le seul à avoir pris la peine à lui rendre visite.

Luna essayait de procéder par élimination mais ça ne donnait rien. Elle en était même venue à penser qu'elle ne connaissait pas son visiteur. Après tout, c'était possible, même si ça la décevait un peu.

Elle sortit du château pour se diriger vers les serres, plongée dans ses réflexions à propos de son rêve. Il était neuf heures du matin et le soleil était déjà éclatant, faisant resplendir les centaines de plantes en tout genre qui entouraient la serre d'une jolie couleur orangée.

— Bonjour, fit Luna lorsqu'elle entra, comme si elle s'adressait à la classe entière et non pas uniquement à Miss Chourave.

D'ailleurs, c'était bien possible que ce soit le cas.

Mais seule la professeur la salua avec un signe de tête rapide et Luna se dirigea aux côtés de Ginny qui était déjà plongée dans la contemplation des plantes qu'ils allaient étudier aujourd'hui, apparemment fascinée.

— Salut Luna ! T'as vu ces plantes ? Elles sont rigolotes.

Lesdites plantes se tortillaient dans tous les sens sans s'arrêter de bouger. Luna aussi les trouvait rigolotes, même si elles les connaissaient déjà. Elles étaient très dangereuses, son père lui avait dit qu'il suffisait de toucher une de leur feuille avec les pieds, et on devenait fou pour toujours. Heureusement qu'elle avait mis des chaussures.

— Miss Vakel, Miss Rasson, 10 points en moins pour Serdaigle ! Et dorénavant, ne soyez-plus en retard !, s'exclama le professeur Chourave en désignant de ses gants sales un banc libre où les deux retardataires allèrent s'installer en maugréant. Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier Le Chou Mordeur de Chine. Quelqu'un connait-il ses effets ?

Luna, bien qu'elle connaisse la réponse, ne leva pas la main. Ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs.

— Ça tombe bien, puisque le cours d'aujourd'hui consistera à répondre à cette question. Vous travaillerez par deux. Allez, au boulot, et faites attention !

Un brouahah général s'installa aussitôt, tandis que les petits groupes de deux se formaient parmi les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle.

— Je sais déjà ce qu'ils font, Ginny. Il suffit que ça te touche le pied pour que tu deviennes folle. Papa m'a dit que c'était très rare et très dangereux.

Apparemment, bien qu'elle ait approuvé les propos de Luna d'un signe de la tête, la cinquième année de Gryffondor ne sembla pas convaincue puisqu'elle se mit à effectuer divers tests sur la plante.

— Tu ne m'as pas répondu, hier soir, dit enfin Ginny d'un ton calme. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Rosenbach ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

— Non. Je voulais juste lui parler, répondit la Serdaigle qui était en train de resserrer les lacets de ses chaussures noires, pour éviter de perdre malencontreusement sa chaussure.

— Pourquoi ?

Son ton était plus sceptique qu'intrigué. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'elle ne croyait pas vraiment son amie quand celle-ci lui disait qu'elle avait parlé à la Serpentard de son plein gré.

— Parce qu'elle a l'air intéressante, répondit Luna à voix basse, comme si elle lui confiait un secret.

Ginny haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Son amie était vraiment bizarre.

— Je pense que j'irai lui reparler au soir. On a pas pu finir notre conversation hier !, fit-elle, en parlant nettement plus fort cette fois.

La rousse n'était pas particulièrement emballée par l'idée, et son expression faciale le montrait bien. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas empêcher son amie de faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'était pas sa mère, même si elle avait une sacrée tendance à la défendre quand les gens voulaient l'embêter. Mais ça, c'était juste parce qu'elle ne supportait pas que des imbéciles en aient après elle alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient même pas. Si elle voulait parler à Abigail de sa propre initiative, qu'elle fasse donc. Ce n'était pas son problème si elle s'en prenait plein la face, elle l'avait cherché.

Mais Ginny aurait beau dire, elle n'était pas encore une assez mauvaise amie pour laisser Luna s'enfoncer seule dans une histoire qui ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Alors, elle se promit d'en parler à Harry dès qu'elle le pourrait. Peut-être que lui, il arriverait à la raisonner. Ginny savait qu'il avait une grande influence sur Luna.

Le cours se passa sans encombre ni événement notable si ce ne fut le fait que Luna fut particulièrement outrée lorsque Miss Chourave leur annonça que Le Chou Mordeur de Chine ne rendait absolument pas fous ceux dont elle touchait les pieds. 

xxx

Ginny ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi Luna tenait tant à parler à Abigail Rosenbach. Ça ne la regardait pas et elle n'avait franchement pas envie de savoir. Luna avait toujours eu des idées et des lubies un peu hors-normes, et tout ce qui comptait pour la Gryffondor aux cheveux flamboyants, c'était de la dissuader de continuer à vouloir parler à Abigail. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle s'était mise en tête à propos de la Serpentard, mais c'était probablement faux.

Ginny avançait d'un pas rapide à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, ignorant superbement les nombreux regards étonnés braqués sur elle. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se promener seule. D'habitude, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir une ou deux amies à ses côtés.

Mais là, l'urgence de la situation lui avait fait oublié tous ses principes. Bon, en réalité, rien ne pressait tant que ça, mais la Gryffondor commençait à les connaître, les trois loustiques. Si elle ne les prévenait pas sur-le-champ que Luna insistait un peu trop pour parler à la nouvelle Mangemort, Ron allait lui en vouloir pour les dix ans à venir, et Ginny n'était pas vraiment alléchée par l'idée.

Elle entra donc dans la Grande Salle en trombe, où — miracle —, le trio était déjà présent. Se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers eux, Ginny prit un air sérieux lorsqu'elle leur adressa la parole.

— J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Luna a un comportement un peu bizarre. 

xxx

Tandis que la rose s'embellit, tu flétris et coules dans les eaux dangereuses.

Elle t'a attrapé, et, Mon Amour, si tu savais comme je regrettais de t'avoir tuée.

Ne penses-tu pas que c'était voulu ?

L'eau s'insinue dans ta gorge, tu tousses et déchantes, tes yeux s'agrandissent et rougissent, j'ai peur que tu pleures.

Je n'aime pas tes larmes. Je les trouve trop amères.

Trop sucrées.


	3. Drei

M'envoler, voilà ce que je sais faire de mieux. Ce n'est pas une qualité, mais je m'en fous.  
 **En espérant que vous aimerez votre lecture.**

* * *

Ghost by Halsey.

* * *

« Pour connaître la rose, quelqu'un emploie la géométrie et un autre emploie le papillon. » Paul Claudel

* * *

— J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Luna a un comportement un peu bizarre.

Hermione poussa un soupir agacé, qui signifiait « Je vous l'avais bien dit », mais elle ne releva pas les yeux, les gardant fixés sur son devoir de Métamorphose. Visiblement, elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas faire de commentaire désagréable.

— Comment ça ?, s'enquit enfin Ron, qui était le seul des quatre à ne pas saisir ce dont parlait Ginny.

— Avec la nouvelle. Tu sais, la Serpentard dont nous avaient parlé les membres de l'Ordre.

— Ah oui, chelle-là.. Ben, ch'est quoi le problème ?, questionna Ron qui venait d'engloutir un morceau de poulet.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant le manque de propreté dont faisait preuve son ami. Parfois, elle avait vraiment envie de lui rappeler qu'il faisait partie d'une communauté civilisée et que manger d'une manière si peu ragoûtante était désagréable pour ses proches.

— Le problème, répondit Ginny, c'est que Luna semble avoir la ferme intention de lui reparler ce soir.

— Lui reparler ?, intervint enfin Hermione en levant son nez de ses cahiers de cours.

— Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous le dire, reprit la cinquième année. J'ai surpris Luna qui parlait avec Rosenbach dans un couloir, hier soir. Enfin, elles ne parlaient pas vraiment. Et Rosenbach n'avait pas l'air ravie.

— Tu m'étonnes.., dit Ron en se reservant du poulet.

— Tu sais ce que Luna a l'intention de lui dire ?, fit Hermione sans prêter attention au commentaire de Ron.

— Non, répondit la cadette des Weasley en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor. Elle m'a juste dit que Rosenbach avait l'air intéressante. J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi, soupira-t-elle.

Son regard noisette était fixé sur la table des Serpentard, et elle semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Finalement, après quelques secondes, Ginny reporta son attention sur le trio en haussant les épaules.

— Luna est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, intervint enfin Harry, qui n'avait pas pris part à la discussion jusque là. On lui a déjà dit que Rosenbach allait sûrement mal finir, et elle nous a répondu qu'elle ferait attention. De toute façon, je pense qu'on a un peu exagéré sur ce qu'on lui a dit. Pour l'instant, Rosenbach ne fera de mal à personne dans l'enceinte du château. Ni à elle, ni à nous.

— Mais Harry.. Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?, questionna Hermione.

— Parce que c'est Malfoy qui prépare un mauvais coup.

— Tu ne vas pas encore revenir sur ça, on n'en a pas la moindre preuve, soupira la brune.

— Si, Hermione ! On l'a vu chez Barjow et Beurk, et je suis sûr qu'il porte la marque ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus comme preuve ? Le voir serrer la main de Voldemort ?, répliqua Harry, clairement agacé.

— Non, mais tant qu'il n'a rien fait, je refuse de dire que c'est un Mangemort !

Hermione se leva brusquement, attrapant son livre au passage, puis jeta un regard noir à ses deux amis avant de tourner la tête vers Ginny.

— Désolée, Ginny, mais j'ai plein de devoirs à faire. Je dois y aller.

La rousse hocha la tête et fit un sourire à son amie avant de reporter son attention vers un Harry qui n'avait pas l'air très content et son frère qui avait repris sa dégustation de tous les plats posés sur la table.

— Tu sais Harry, je te trouve un peu trop obsédé par Malfoy, fit Ron.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un deuxième regard noir.

xxx

Luna était assise sur un chaise en bois, face à une table relativement simple, seule. Elle tenait une jolie plume jaune entre ses mains, et retranscrivaient son rêve d'une écriture espacée, et pas très propre. Un petit feu décoratif brûlait dans la cheminée bleue, représentative de la couleur de sa maison.

 _« Noyée dans une eau verte  
Ma mère pleurait  
Quelqu'un est venu me rendre visite à l'infirmerie »  
_  
Malgré tous ses efforts, Luna n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'autre chose. Seuls quelques flashs lui apparaissaient, mais rien de plus. Et elle n'était même pas sûre que ce qu'elle ait écrit soit vraiment apparu dans son rêve. En fait, elle n'aurait jamais pris la peine de ré-écrire son rêve si celui-ci ne l'avait pas tant intrigué. Elle se souvenait avoir été particulièrement perturbée au réveil, et elle jugeait qu'il était donc d'une importance capitale d'essayer de décoder ce rêve, qui devait sûrement signifier beaucoup de choses sur elle-même. Restait plus qu'à savoir quoi !

Prenant conscience qu'elle n'écrirait rien de plus, Luna posa sa plume dans son encrier et plia son parchemin pour le glisser dans la poche de son jean. Elle se consacrerait à son interprétation plus tard.

Luna monta dans son dortoir, n'oubliant pas de prendre sa plume et son encrier pour les ranger, et fouilla quelques secondes dans sa valise. Après quelques secondes de recherche dans le fouillis monumental que contenaient ses affaires, elle retrouva enfin l'exemplaire du Chicaneur que son père lui avait envoyé avant-hier. La cinquième année s'affaissa sur son lit à baldaquins et commença sa lecture.

 _« Page 4 ; ANNONCE IMPORTANTE, UNE RÉVÉLATION DE CHOC ! Cornelius Fudge, un Mangemort ?_

 _Tout le monde sait que Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, a donné sa démission à la fin de l'année dernière. Mais pourquoi ? La presse affirme que c'est en raison de la bataille qui s'était déroulée au Ministère, et que les sorciers ne voulaient pas d'un dirigeant incompétent. Mais est-ce réellement la vérité ?_

 _Peu de gens le savent, mais Cornelius Fudge s'est toujours intéressé de très près aux cerbères, ces créatures bien connues pour être extrêmement dangereuses — bien qu'une seule goutte de bave de grenouille permettre de les endormir pour cent ans —. Les cerbères sont souvent des animaux associés au mal, pour leur violence. Cela voudrait-il signifier que l'ancien ministre est un adepte de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?_

 _Beaucoup d'enquêtes ont démontré que c'était le cas. Fudge a quitté son poste de Ministre non pas par désir du peuple, mais bien pour s'allier aux Mangemorts. La... »_

Quelques ricanements interrompirent Luna dans sa lecture. Elle releva la tête pour apercevoir deux filles qui l'observaient d'un œil pas très discret. Apparemment, le fait qu'elle lise Le Chicaneur les faisait rire. Luna n'y porta pas plus d'attention, puisqu'elle avait désormais l'habitude de ce genre de moqueries. De toute façon, ce n'était pas elle qui perdait l'occasion de lire des informations capitales sur le véritable clan de Fudge. On ne considère comme évident que ce qui est approuvé et considéré comme vrai, de toute façon. Luna était une des rares personnes à ne pas avoir besoin d'une confirmation ministérielle pour croire en la véracité d'une chose.

Après quelques minutes à rester couchée sur son lit sans rien faire, la Serdaigle de cinquième année se décida à redescendre pour retourner à son carnet, sur lequel elle écrivait tout et n'importe quoi. Allant de simples mots qui retranscrivaient ses pensées à des théories élaborées sur certains sujets, ou simplement les écrits qui témoignaient de certains de ses vécus, ce carnet n'avait ni queue ni tête pour quelqu'un d'autre que Luna. Il n'avait aucune structure, mais elle y tenait beaucoup.

Elle foula donc le sol nacré de sa salle commune, faisant frotter ses chaussons contre les pavés, sifflotant une comptine sorcière, pour retourner s'avachir près du feu qui brûlait encore. À en juger par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les fenêtres de la salle pour venir se refléter sur les murs bleus, on était en pleine après-midi. Luna avait donc encore plusieurs heures de libre qu'elle pourrait dépenser à son bon vouloir. Elle sortit donc de nouveau sa plume, son encrier et son vieux carnet vétuste pour consulter pendant quelques secondes ce qu'elle avait écrit moins d'une heure plus tôt.

Puisque aucun souvenir miraculeux ne semblait vouloir lui revenir en tête à propos de son étrange rêve, elle tourna la page en un bruissement sec, trempa sa grande plume jaune dans de l'encre et se pencha pour laisser à son imagination toute la liberté de déborder.

 _« Visage fin et yeux verts clairs, cheveux bruns et fins, peau basanée, lèvres légèrement retroussées »_

Luna n'aurait probablement jamais pu expliquer pourquoi elle avait fait cette description. Certains auraient dit que ça tournait à l'obsession et que ça en devenait inquiétait, mais la Serdaigle était bien loin de ce genre d'idées qui ne la préoccupaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment. Elle préférait de nouveau tenter de faire appel à sa mémoire pour se rappeler de ce fichu rêve. Elle revint à la page d'avant pour indiquer, de son écriture espacée et italique ; « Plante carnivore ».

Les grandes élucubrations étaient inutiles pour exprimer ses idées. Tout comme les grandes paroles étaient inutiles quand les grands esprits se rencontraient.

xxx

Puisqu'elle n'avait apparemment plus rien à faire dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, Luna décida de la quitter et de se rendre dans le Parc, en n'oubliant pas par la même occasion de changer de chaussures. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle aurait bien pu faire dans le Parc seule, mais elle trouverait bien de quoi s'occuper. De toute façon, tous les Mercredi étaient toujours pareils.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de descendre toutes les marches, Luna commença à se diriger vers un grand chêne, qui supplantait largement tous les autres arbres du Parc, lorsqu'elle croisa Ginny, qui était en compagnie de deux autres filles de Gryffondor que Luna ne connaissait pas. La Serdaigle fit un salut de la main à son amie mais ne vint pas à sa rencontre. Elle savait que Ginny n'avait pas forcément envie de l'avoir dans les pattes toute la journée.

Mais il fallait croire que la Gryffondor ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle, puisqu'elle se tourna vers ses deux amies, sembla leur expliquer brièvement quelque chose, puis quitta les rangs pour se diriger vers Luna.

— Luna ! Salut !

— Salut Ginny, répondit l'intéressée en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son amie.

— J'ai parlé à Harry, Ron et Hermione de ton idée pour ce soir, reprit la Rouge sans perdre de temps. Ils ne veulent pas que tu le fasses non plus. Luna, je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais tu dois les écouter.

Ginny avait un peu aggravé les propos du trio, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. En réalité, seule Hermione semblait vraiment vouloir empêcher Luna de parler à Rosenark. Ron avait été davantage intéressé par la nourriture, et Harry avait même dit que « Luna était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. » Ça n'était pas faux, mais il était pourtant bien placé pour savoir que Luna ne mesurait toujours pas l'ampleur des conséquences que ses actes pouvaient avoir.

— Je sais, répondit la Serdaigle en offrant un sourire à Ginny. Ils me l'ont déjà dit !

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ? interrogea la Gryffondor d'un air un peu suspicieux.

— Que ses parents étaient Mangemorts, dit Luna sur le même ton qu'elle aurait employé si elle avait annoncé qu'il faisait un peu chaud.

— Et tu comptes toujours lui parler après ça ?

— Ginny, c'est vraiment très gentil de faire ça, mais je ne vais rien faire de mal, dit Luna sans perdre son sourire. J'ai juste envie de lui parler pour savoir comment elle est.

Ginny poussa un long soupir en voyant qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus rien à faire pour son cas. Elle semblait vraiment ancrée dans son idée, et même lui dire que Harry n'était pas d'accord n'avait pas suffi à la faire changer d'avis. Mais de toute façon, elle avait sûrement raison. Ce n'était pas à eux de s'occuper d'elle comme si c'était encore une enfant. Luna avait beau avoir une attitude un peu bizarre et être souvent à côté de la plaque, elle n'en était pas stupide pour autant. Elle avait démontré plusieurs fois qu'elle était très intelligente, et elle prenait sûrement mieux conscience de ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne le laissait paraître.

Décidée à laisser Luna en paix, Ginny hocha finalement la tête.

— Si tu le dis.. Bon, désolée Luna, mais je dois partir. À plus !

Puis elle retourna voir ses deux amies qui se tenaient toujours à quelques mètres des deux cinquième année et qui semblaient attendre impatiemment Ginny.

Luna les fixa pendant une certain temps, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait toujours trouvé que les amies de la Gryffondor étaient un peu bizarres. Superficielles, pour dire la vérité. Et ça l'avait toujours étonnée, puisque Ginny n'était pas vraiment comme ça. Elle ne voyait pas bien comment elle pouvait s'entendre avec elles, et elle se demandait surtout quels pouvaient bien être leurs sujets de conversation.

Après quelques secondes à être restée statique, Luna décida de remonter dans sa salle commune pour se reposer. De toute façon, elle avait oublié son carnet sur la table, et si elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper avec ça dans le Parc, elle n'avait visiblement plus rien à y faire.

xxx

21h. Luna venait de se réveiller, après une longue sieste. Si elle en jugeait de par les conversations et les rires qu'elle entendait, beaucoup de Serdaigle étaient désormais réunis dans le salon. Elle sortit doucement de son lit à baldaquins, ne prit même pas la peine de se changer, descendit du dortoir des filles, et traversa le salon sans rien dire.

Maintenant qu'elle était seule dans les couloirs, en ce début de soirée, elle commença à se demander où elle pourrait bien trouver Abigail. En réalité, elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler la journée parce qu'elle savait que la Serpentard serait sûrement en une mauvaise compagnie qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie de croiser. Mais à cette heure, si elle la trouvait, elle serait sûrement seule.

Luna commença donc à déambuler dans les couloirs en pyjama orange, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour adresser un mot aux portraits qu'elle trouvait sympathiques. Elle se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers les cachots. La Serdaigle n'avait nulle intention de frapper à la salle commune des Serpentard, elle espérait simplement tomber sur Abigail au hasard.

Il y avait relativement peu de chance que ça arrive. Mais il fallait croire que les miracles existaient.

Les bras hâlés d'Abigail dégoulinaient encore d'eau tandis que son visage à l'expression furieuse aurait fait s'écarter n'importe quelle personne de son chemin. Mais pas Luna, qui était trop étonnée de la voir dans un état pareil pour ne serait-ce que penser à se bouger. Abigail la bouscula violemment.

— Putain, encore toi !, jura la brune en la regardant cette fois méchamment.

C'était la première fois que la Serdaigle voyait Abigail faire preuve de vulgarité et elle trouva que ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Tout comme son courroux, d'ailleurs. Elle préférait largement quand elle était froide et fière. Ce tempérament la rendait encore un peu plus détestable, et c'était tout le problème. Mais Abigail semblait bien loin de n'importe quelle pensée que put avoir Luna en cet instant-là.

Ses cheveux bruns étaient détachés, pour une fois. Ils étaient trempés aussi, plaqués contre le dos de la Serpentard qui avait désormais son regard plongé dans les yeux bleus de Luna, pile en face des siens. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'elles faisaient la même taille, malgré leur année de différence. C'est vrai que Luna était plutôt grande, pour son âge.

L'espace d'une infime seconde, Abigail perdit son air contrarié, ses traits se décontractèrent et ses lèvres faillirent presque s'étirer en l'ébauche d'un sourire.

L'ambiance était étrange. Il faisait froid. Abigail venait de changer de comportement. Une fine gouttelette tomba d'une mèche de ses cheveux pour atterrir sur son épaule.

xxx

Je vois le Monde et peut-être alors, ai-je appris à sourire.

Peut-être même ai-je appris à aimer.

Le bruit a étouffé ma respiration, la nuit étoilée a brisé mes rêves, mais elle me souffle encore quelques mots dans le creux de l'oreille.

Ses doigts brûlants m'effleurent et je suis silence.

Elle attrape ma main et je m'envole.

Il le regarde comme l'objet de son désir et, je crois, nous planons.

J'atterris.


	4. Vier

**Note :** Je trouve qu'on ne saisit pas bien l'importance des relations virtuelles. Je vous aime. Vous ne me lisez pas, pas ici, mais je vous aime. Je suis mélodramatique mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes. **  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Another Love by Tom Odell¹. **  
**

* * *

« Avec mes ongles cassés et pleins de terre et les bleus que tes gardes m'ont fait aux bras, avec ma peur qui me tord le ventre, moi je suis reine. » Jean Anouilh

* * *

 _Jeudi 4 Septembre 1996_

Les paupières fatiguées de Luna s'alourdirent à nouveau, alors qu'elle émergeait enfin de sa torpeur. Elle ne parvenait pas à trouver assez de courage pour quitter la chaleur réconfortante de son lit, auprès duquel elle se sentait irrémédiablement attirée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil endormi sur le lit voisin, lequel était désespérément vide. Certains étaient déjà partis prendre leur déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'obliger à se lever et faire de même. Pourtant, l'envie de passer la journée entière sous ses couvertures chaudes l'assaillait. Elle résista à la tentation, cependant, et finit par poser un pied sur la moquette bleue de son dortoir.

En se frottant les yeux, Luna se dirigea à petits pas pressés vers sa valise qu'elle observa longuement d'un regard torve. Puis, elle saisit simplement sa robe de sorcière qui était posée dessus et l'enfila en passant un doigt sur l'écusson bleu qui revendiquait fièrement sa maison. Perdue dans ses pensées, l'adolescente oublia de mettre des chaussures lorsqu'elle traversa Poudlard pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Elle se remémorait ce qui lui était arrivé la veille. Contre toute attente, elle avait croisé Abigail durant sa balade nocturne, qui l'avait toisée froidement. Pour ne pas faire d'euphémisme, la Serpentard avait plutôt eu l'air d'avoir envie d'étriper Luna, laquelle ne s'en était pas souciée le moins du monde. Puis, elles avaient échangé un regard étrange, le genre de regard qu'on ne sait décrire tant il paraît inapproprié. C'était comme si Abigail, pourtant si indifférente, avait laissé place à l'intrigue au lieu de l'agacement durant d'infimes secondes. Ses yeux verts d'eau s'étaient accrochés à Luna, comme indépendants de leur propriétaire, puis elle s'était reprise et avait tourné les talons. Comme ça. Sans un mot de plus.

Si Luna avait d'abord été intriguée par leur échange silencieux, elle avait bien vite compris qu'elle se faisait des films. On lui avait déjà répété plusieurs fois qu'elle interprétait trop les choses anodines pour les modeler et transformer une histoire banale en l'événement du siècle. Ainsi, elle avait gardé cette anecdote troublante pour elle et s'était tournée vers une question pas moins perturbante ; que faisait donc Abigail Rosenbach trempée dans les sous-sols, lors d'une fraîche soirée ? Voulait-elle attraper la grippe ? Ça se tenait. Après tout, elle n'était peut-être pas encore au courant des trafics illégaux des produits de Fred et George qui se tramaient régulièrement, à Poudlard. Peut-être la Serdaigle devait-elle lui en parler, pour qu'Abigail cesse de vouloir se rendre malade avec des méthodes si barbares ?

D'ailleurs, si Abigail tenait tant que ça à attraper la grippe, Luna songea qu'il fallait la prévenir des conséquences secondaires et irréversibles qui s'en accompagnaient. Finalement, elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par la grande porte qui s'étendait devant elle. La Grande Salle était déjà bien remplie, et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Luna n'y porta pas d'attention et passa à côté de la table des Gryffondor en adressant un sourire amical à Ginny, qui la fixait avec des yeux ronds.

La rouquine adressa quelques mots furtifs à ses amies puis quitta sa table pour se diriger vers Luna en trottinant. Si la Serdaigle lui adressait un grand sourire ravi, Ginny ne semblait pas vraiment épanouie de la voir comme ça.

— Luna, tes chaussures !, souffla la Gryffondor en désignant ses pieds en chaussettes d'un geste du menton.

L'intéressée baissa les yeux et eut une légère expression de surprise en découvrant qu'aucune paire de chaussures ne venait recouvrir ses pieds.

— Ah, oui..

Et elle rebroussa chemin pour retourner dans sa salle commune, espérant tout de même trouver des chaussures appropriées qu'on ne lui aurait pas volées. Apparemment, les élèves qui s'étaient amusés à lui soudoyer toutes ses affaires l'année dernière n'en avaient toujours pas fini. Luna trouvait leur source d'amusement légèrement puérile, mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Du moment qu'elle retrouvait ses affaires à la fin de l'année, ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Après avoir monté les escaliers impétueux, adressé quelques saluts sympathiques à des tableaux qui lui répondirent aimablement, Luna croisa le fantôme de sa maison.

— Bonjour Luna, sourit faiblement la Dame Grise.

Luna Lovegood était la seule élève avec qui elle appréciait dialoguer. Cette enfant semblait vivre dans un monde utopique, différent, mais elle n'en était pas moins agréable avec son entourage, au contraire. Elle savait se montrer joyeuse, intelligente, sans tomber dans la superficialité ou la méchanceté. Cette Serdaigle semblait tant coupée du monde, affublée d'une innocence telle que le fantôme des Bleus avait appris à l'apprécier pour sa simplicité authentique.

— Bonjour Helena ! Je suis désolée, je dois me dépêcher.. J'ai oublié mes chaussures, expliqua-t-elle inutilement.

Le fantôme hocha vaguement la tête et laissa glisser son regard impénétrable sur la mince silhouette qui s'éloignait en direction de la tour de Serdaigle. Elle se fit la réflexion que Luna portait bien son nom.

C'était dans ce genre de moment précis qu'on pouvait se faire la réflexion que le système pour protéger la salle commune des Serdaigle était ingénieux, mais également très peu pratique. Le heurtoir en bronze, fidèle au poste, interrogea Luna d'une voix grave quand celle-ci se posta devant lui pour pouvoir entrer.

— Lorsque que l'on naît, il existe déjà, et lorsque que l'on meurt, il est toujours là. Qui est-il ?

Sachant qu'elle avait intérêt à réussir si elle voulait avoir le temps d'avaler quelques viennoiseries avant d'aller en Sortilèges, la Serdaigle prit le temps de réfléchir pour ne pas se tromper. Finalement, de sa voix lointaine, elle répondit.

— Le temps.

Et le heurtoir en forme d'aigle s'ouvrit pour que la cinquième année puisse se faufiler dans la salle commune.

Une fois arrivée près de son lit drapé de soie bleue, Luna baissa les yeux et eut le plaisir de trouver ses chaussures noires, accordées à son uniforme de sorcière. Elle les enfila, pensa à vérifier qu'il ne lui manquait rien d'autre, sortit de sa salle commune en saluant le heurtoir qui ne lui répondit rien.

De retour dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs tables s'étaient déjà considérablement vidées. Luna se dirigea vers celle des Serdaigle, attrapa un croissant qu'elle mastiqua avec un certain flegme tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa classe de Sortilèges.

Derrière elle, quelques filles de Serpentard papotaient allègrement à propos de la dernière mode sorcière. Apparemment, les robes à motifs fleuris connaissaient un véritable succès depuis quelques temps ! Les jeunes filles fanatiques de la mode se ruaient dans tout bon magasin qui se respectait, et qui avait donc ce genre de robes dans sa vitrine. Luna songea que sa robe blanche ornée de coquelicots avait de quoi faire fureur, désormais.

Lorsque les élèves de Serpentard et de Serdaigle furent arrivés dans la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick, Luna partit s'asseoir à une table esseulée, dans le fond. Elle sortit un parchemin vierge, sa plume et son encrier, puis sortit sa baguette qu'elle posa à côté d'elle.

Sauf qu'à côté d'elle, la table n'était pas vide. Une Serpentard qu'elle ne connaissait ni de Merlin ni de Morgane s'y était installée sans lui demander la permission. Luna, légèrement surprise, décala un peu sa baguette magique sans prononcer un mot.

— Lovegood, écoute, j'dois te dire un truc, l'apostropha sa voisine.

Luna tourna sa tête vers la Verte qu'elle sonda de ses yeux bleus, puis, d'une voix douce, elle s'enquit ;

— Bonjour. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

La Serpentard parut décontenancée mais s'empressa de répondre. Apparemment, elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps. Drôle de façon de se conduire, songea la Serdaigle, puisqu'elles avaient tout le cours pour discuter.

— Heu, ouais.. salut. J'm'appelle Rachel. Bon, Abigail Rosenbach m'a chargée de te dire un truc...

Rachel intercepta le regard intrigué de Luna, et elle se justifia aussitôt.

— Contre des Gallions, hein, va pas t'imaginer que je joue les hiboux gratos. En tout cas, Rosenbach veut que tu parles de ce qui est arrivé hier à personne. Et elle veut aussi que t'arrêtes de chercher à lui parler. Elle dit que ça n'aboutira à rien, quoique tu cherches à faire. Bref, tu lui fous la paix et tu la fermes par rapport à vos secrets.

À l'évidence, et même si Rachel essayait de s'en cacher, il sautait aux yeux qu'elle-même aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Pourquoi donc une fille solitaire et mystérieuse comme Abigail sommait-elle la bizarrerie de l'école de garder le silence ?

— Pigé ?, lança la Serpentard à Luna avec un regard en biais.

C'était une question purement rhétorique. Bien sûr qu'elle avait pigé - elle avait sacrément intérêt, au vu de la corpulence impressionnante de Rachel. Ses poings rugueux semblaient déjà prêts à servir.

Luna ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais la Verte l'interrompit encore une fois dans son élan.

— Et insiste pas, je sais rien de plus.

— Tu peux mettre le livre de Sortilèges au milieu du banc, s'il te plaît ? J'ai oublié le mien en salle commune...

Rachel laissa échapper un « Ah », puis elle tourna la tête, comme pour vérifier que personne ne la regardait. Ensuite, elle poussa légèrement son livre vers le milieu de la table et l'ouvrit à la page quarante-huit, comme Flitwick le leur demandait.

Le cours se déroula bien ; ils durent former des duos pour s'entraîner au sortilège de mutisme. Rachel n'a pas fait de scandale lorsque Flitwick a dit que les groupes se feraient en fonction des places, même si elle n'avait pas l'air aux anges de s'entraîner avec Luna Lovegood.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé et que les élèves évacuèrent la salle, Luna songea. Abigail semblait tenir à ce que l'anecdote de la veille ne se propage pas à travers tout Poudlard. Mais pourquoi ? Était-ce simplement parce qu'elle tenait à sa réputation ou y avait-il une raison plus importante ? Abigail, avec son air distant, son regard perçant, son sourire rare, sa tendance à s'isoler... avait tout pour attirer les mystères. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille qui se retrouvait trempée le soir dans les sous-sols juste parce qu'elle avait fait un défi stupide avec ses amis. Alors que s'était-il donc passé ? Luna cherchait une explication raisonnable, qui n'entraînerait pas un flot de questions supplémentaires.. mais rien ne lui venait.

Plus elle en savait sur Abigail Rosenbach, moins elle en savait.

Luna, curieuse et intéressée, ne pouvait réellement se résigner à ne pas connaître le sort étrange de cette Serpentard si convoitée mais si discrète.

— Loufoca..., siffla une voix arrogante, qu'elle n'eut pas de difficulté à identifier.

Malefoy et sa bande s'étaient arrêtés face à elle, tandis qu'elle longeait les couloirs sans but précis, attendant sa prochaine heure de cours. La Serdaigle ne répondit rien, le cerveau toujours embrumé dans ses pensées déficelées.

Le garçon blond lança une remarque acerbe, que Luna ne comprit pas. Pansy émit un ricanement guttural, son sourire mauvais s'élargissant de plus en plus.

— Je ne peux pas en parler, désolée, fit Luna.

Le rire moqueur de Pansy redoubla d'intensité, mais Drago haussa un sourcil avec dédain. Il bloqua le passage à la Serdaigle, d'un bras pâle comme la mort.

— Me parler de quoi, Lovegood ?

— Je viens de te dire que je ne peux pas te le confier.

Drago la fixa, soudainement captivé par le moindre mot qui pourrait sortir de la bouche de la sixième année. Puis il se reprit et retrouva son masque hautain, écartant son bras afin de la laisser passer, ce pour quoi Luna ne se fit pas prier. Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, elle crut entendre le mot « Potter » accompagné d'une charmante insulte. Mais elle n'en était pas certaine. De toute façon, Drago Malefoy départageait son temps entre deux activités ; déblatérer sur Harry et insulter certaines personnes - Harry, le plus souvent.

Luna traîna encore dans les couloirs quelques instants, puis décida de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Elle était en avance pour le repas de midi, mais ça ne faisait rien.

À sa grande surprise, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient là aussi. En retrait, éloignés des autres Gryffondor, chuchotant à voix basse à propos d'elle-ne-savait-quel-complot. La Serdaigle s'apprêtait à aller s'installer à sa propre table pour ne pas les déranger, mais ce fut Hermione qui leva la tête vers elle pour l'inviter à les rejoindre d'un signe de la main. Luna se dirigea vers eux, légèrement étonnée d'être intégrée dans leurs discutions secrètes.

— Salut, Luna, fit Harry en vitesse dès qu'elle arriva à leur hauteur. Écoute, c'est très important.. J'ai, heu... reçu des recommandations à propos de Rosenbach. Tu es allée la voir, hier soir, oui ou non ?

Si Luna n'avait pas eu le sens de l'amitié en priorité, elle aurait tôt fait de répondre que non.

— Oui, dit-elle, d'une voix lointaine, avec un sourire.

— Oui ?, répéta Hermione.

— Et ça a donné quoi, votre discussion ? la coupa Harry.

La Serdaigle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand Ron tourna la tête d'un geste vif. Le centre de leur conversation venait d'entrer.

Interloquée, la Salle s'interrompit pour fixer Abigail Rosenbach.

Elle, et son gigantesque œil au beurre noir qui défigurait son beau visage.

xxx

Le vent siffle désagréablement et un tintement insupportable résonne dans mes oreilles.

J'aimerais rentrer pour me réchauffer mais je ne peux pas.

Son sourire m'absorbe. Sa simplicité me dévore. Ses yeux me hantent.

Sait-elle que je la regarde ? Peut-être. Elle, en tout cas, n'a pas les yeux rivés sur moi.

Je me sens fléchir.

Pourrir.

Je me sens comme étrangement minuscule face à elle.

Comme si je savais que je n'arriverai jamais à sa hauteur.

Elle est belle ; elle resplendit sous les rayons nacrés du soleil et tout sentiment me quitte. Seule sa douceur réside encore en moi.

* * *

 **¹** Ou comment je m'imagine Drago Malefoy après ses années à Poudlard.


End file.
